


The Brass Lantern

by ravenlecrawe



Series: Tales from a Rusting World [1]
Category: Rust World
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlecrawe/pseuds/ravenlecrawe
Summary: A story following a few heroes on the desert planet of Rust. The planet has a sister locked in a binary orbit overhead, close enough to observe the bright blue oceans and green swaths of land that inspire the planet's religious factions. That planet is known as Paradise.Humanity survives in five cities built from the remains of landed starships and in various tribes that have forsaken the ancient technology and traditions of the cities.





	1. The Brass Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'll be updating the tags per chapter so hopefully that solves any issues with scenes that might offend or upset people.  
> Basic world notes:  
> \- The time system is based on the 30 hour rotation from morning to morning.  
> \- There is no "night" except for once a cycle/month, only a dim twilight for 10 hours each day.  
> \- Each week is ten days long.  
> \- Each cycle (month) is four weeks long, ending with the Night.  
> \- The Night is a 30 hour long solar eclipse that occurs due to the orbit of it's sister planet.  
> \- Metals and carbon are extremely common place on Rust, while wood and plants are rare.  
> \- Fibrous fungi and moss-like plants are common in the cities undercroft and caves around the planet.  
> Thanks again for reading!

Rudy light flickers around the thick sign hanging over the doorway of a three story concrete building. The twin lamps sit on either side of the sign reading, "The Brass Lantern" illuminating the path in for miners, factory workers, and peacekeepers getting off the long shifts as twilight descends finally. Stairs curve up the side of the building next to the street entrance, leading up to more red lamps and a surly looking man wearing a fine canyon-spinner silk vest adorned with twin hand cannons. The bone grips reflecting the red light while he frisks a miner coming into the brothel house above. Meanwhile the street entrance door flutters as patrons hurry inside to spend the day's coin on filling food and cheap booze while venting about their day to companions. On the first floor tables and booths fill quickly as the tavern's two servers hurry between groups. Families, meeting with the mother or father that just got off work, gather to spend time listening to the latest radio news from Center and piped in music from the provinces. 

The serving girl, Molly, strolls between her tables, filling the cups with the strong fermented honey typical of a canyon city and delivering food with her pretty smile. Auburn hair, pulled into a tight bun, shines in the comfortable lighting as she bows and thanks every table's patrons. Her white shirt, the same canyon-spinner silk as the bouncers with the Lantern's iconic symbol embroidered into the back, hugs her soft figure where it's visible behind the heavy leather apron. Tight black slacks hug her wide hips as she sways and spins around children running to and from their parents. She bends down to clean off a mess that a group of miners left behind, when she hears the vixenish voice of the madam, "You really should start charging people to see that, darling." Erica's smile curves her painted lips as Molly jumps before spinning around. 

Molly catches Erica's golden brown eyes following her chest as it bounces in the shirt. The madam of the Lantern's brothel was wearing her favorite red and black corseted dress that reveals her sun-kissed skin and the very prominent bust while wrapping down her legs to the expensive deathwing leather high heeled boots. "Hello, Madam Ruen. Thank you, may I help you today?" Molly smiles and bows to the co-owner of the Brass Lantern while her nerves spike like always when she talks to anyone in such a position of power. "Please dear, call me Erica. This is a grand day, since I'm here to give you a way out of this slump my brother runs. That is assuming you don't mind better pay, pretty clothes, and a bit of sticky business after laying down all day. Here, bring this up to Maul when you're ready to start, and I hope to see you soon beautiful." Handing a small ceramic card, it's front embossed with the Lantern's logo while the back has a very suggestive "rose" bloom image, to the very surprised Molly. Not waiting for an answer Erica turns and saunters away with the gaze of the room following her swaying hips. Molly stands still for a heartbeat, her face red and mind racing to do something, before she slips the card into the side pocket of her slacks. 

The girls and boys of the brothel have occasionally come down to meet with the usual patrons or family that comes to visit from the other provinces, so they are not unknown to the rest of the tavern. Molly, who was taken in by Peter Ruen when she was only a toddler, was raised on the third floor and by the same workers for seventeen seasons now. The duration of employ and scarcity of this service in other provinces is a testament to how well the demand for sex is, and with merchants, plant management, and the council families always spending a weekend at the tavern the pay is always outstanding. Focusing back to the job at hand, trying to clear her mind of the jumble of thoughts crowding it, she runs the dishes back to the cleaning area in the kitchen. Bumping and dodging past the frenzied pair of cooks she heads back out to with an order to a group of peacekeepers sitting at a nearby booth. Bowing to the guardsmen she lets her voice pick up, "Here y'all go. I hope you enjoy the food!" Her smile catches most of them and they watch her sway away, enjoying the free show. Looking around at the cleared out tavern, she spots the last patron of the night come in. "Howdy Mr. Walter! What can I get for you tonight?"

Walking into the tavern was a very tall and dark skinned man with a small ponytail pushed up by bronze and leather goggles. Taking off the heavy deathwing leather jacket and hanging it besides the door the quiet man looks at the cheerful serving girl whose smile came without hesitation. "Evening Molly, just my usual. And you're company if you're hungry." his deep baritone voice somehow booms even barely above a whisper. Holding out a fifty bit coin as they walk to a small booth in the corner of the now nearly empty tavern. Her blue eyes ever leave the emerald pools of his until she notices his hand moving, "Right away, sir. And are you sure you don't mind me sitting with you again?" she takes the coin and notices the blueish stain to his fingernails from his profession. As the last remaining person that could work on the machinery in the plant, and the turrets on the massive wall, he was always working on the crystal power units in town. "I never mind the company, and if you're still planning to join us for the trip I expect we will have plenty of time to chat in the future as well." Bowing she thanks him before rushing to the kitchen's window. 

Sitting back after the long day, Kendal Walter lets the heavy weight of his customized revolver settle against his side from it's shoulder holster. A week ago he started to visit the Brass Lantern to get his mind off the heavy workload, and ran into Molly by chance as she was elbow deep in the air filtration unit on the roof. His old friend Peter, the owner of the tavern and a member of the city's High Council, had called on a favor to get the unit fixed since it was knocking overhead. During the brief twilight Kendal had walked through the third floor where Peter, Erica, and Maul lived to the roof access. A fourth door, one he assumed was a closet or supply room, had been cracked revealing another bed and furnishings but he didn't put the dots together till he saw a pair of thick thighs and bare feet kicking out of the repaired unit. This girl was an orphan Peter had taken in, and she somehow knew how to manipulate the crystal adapters and machinery on the same level as Kendal. He couldn't help but laugh as she apologized and nearly wept for him not to be angry at her while covered in grease and holding a makeshift multi-tool. 

Every night since he made sure to come back and teach a little more to the girl. Buying her food and occupying her time would surely look suspicious to some of the other workers, seeing as he was old enough to be her father, but it's not in his nature to care about other people's opinions too much. The peacekeepers walk past him, heading toward the stairs to the second floor, when one of them nods in recognition. "Sir, you should come join us when you're done! Moira and Elizabeth are putting on a show once twilight falls up top." his smile and the laughs of the other guards hide no ill intent. "I'll have to decline tonight boys. Don't get me wrong, that sounds like a wonderful way to toss the coin around. I just have an appointment to keep." he nods at the men as they leave, saluting before they get outside. He pulls a small leather journal off of his belt, next to the coin pouch, and starts to look over the journey's notes. 

Molly smiles at the tired cook, the last one left on the shift, "One last order before you go, Donny. A roasted potato, the rest of the shellback soup in two bowls, and a fried sand-dancer egg with extra cheese. Please." Her smile and big blue eyes relax the usually grumpy cook. "This for Mr. Walter and you?" the young chef asks, only two years her elder he was the one that often had to close and finish up for the last shift before twilight. "Yes, he is the last one for the night before I head back up. I'll even bring his plate in and clean it." she says cheerfully as she walks back to help gather two glasses of the mead. Donny flips the egg and starts pouring the heavy soup into two clay bowls, the thick orange spices dying the white meat of the insects. "Let me guess, he buying you dinner again?" he asks motioning at the her favorite dish, the fried egg with a thick melting layer of grosso cheese on it. 

A chuckle comes from the cleaner, a very large man by the name of Rossi, as he washes the plates from the night. "What's so funny, Rossi?" she asks, confused and putting a hand on her soft hip. "You really not get it? He's playing that slow game hoping to buy a chance to see your fat ass on his plate one night Molly. Damn you're dense even by my standards." His voice and chuckle is joined by a small laugh from Donny. Her face turns pink with a blush, embarrassed and hurt she snaps back at the cleaner, "He's not like that or he'd go buy the girls upstairs you asshole. And my ass isn't fat!" snatching the food and drinks to put onto a platter she turns to walk out. "I don't know, maybe he likes 'em young and dumb. But just 'cause it's fat don't mean people don't want to wreck it!" Rossi grunts at her on the way out, while enjoying how much it bounced with every step. 

Breathing deep to calm herself she quickly walks to his table while gathering the cups from the peacekeepers table. Pocketing the six bit tip with a smile. "Here you go sir, here is the change from the order and thank you once again!" her smile comes back naturally when she talks to the Smith. "Since we will be traveling together soon, you can call me Kenny like everyone else. And please keep the change, hun." he closes her pale fingers around themselves while guiding her to sit across from him. She sits down, and looks nervously at the coins in her hand, "Thank you again for the food, Kenny. Are you sure you want me to have the change, it's thirty bits." She waits politely before eating, even with the growl in her stomach, for his answer. 

"I'm sure Molly. What's on your mind?" he asks as they start to eat. Snapping back to the present she blushes slightly before looking back up at him from her half-devoured egg. "Um, nothing really. Just glad today was smooth." she takes a sip of her mead enjoying the honey's sweetness against the savory food, "I did get a job offer from Erica. So that's good, I guess?" Thinking back on the offer, and implications, she quickly realizes that Kenny was looking at her expectantly. "So you gonna take her up on it?" His question makes sense and shouldn't have got a flutter in her stomach going. Molly thinks back over her seventeen seasons and can't remember when she had time to pursue anyone. Listening to the workers upstairs and the miners down here she understood sex well enough even if she's never participated with anyone other than her own imagination. To jump into the escort's lifestyle from that seems daunting enough, and now with the question bouncing around her head she can't think of a reason other than the money to do it. 

She feels her face warming up before she speaks, "I think I'll still join the adventure, if everyone will still have me. I want to see the world out there, not be locked in here selling myself to make a living. Besides, no one would pay to see me naked with girls like Riena and the Madam up there." she smiles at her own joke and looks back at Kenny's deep green eyes. He adjusts his arms on the table, "It would be a lot safer, if not more palatable, working here in the City with Erica. I just wanted to make sure you're still wanting to take this job before I had to leave." Smiling at the shy girl, he watches her take a deep drink as if she was looking for an answer in the cup. "Well, yeah I still want the job. Even if it's a lot safer here I really don't want to miss a chance at the bits from that job. You don't think I'd make that much here, do you?" She asks, drawing out the conversation and blaming the mead for making her ask such a loaded question. She fights to keep her blush down as he nods, "Honestly, I think you would make more here. My guess is at least as much as Riena and with plenty of patrons." 

Riena, Erica's most expensive girl, is known for charging up to five hundred bits for the "full package" nights for her regular clients. She is a blonde beauty from Center City who is aloof from most of the other workers upstairs and tolerates Molly when she passes by in the halls. More than a few of the city's influential Templars, business owners, and administrators call the Brass Lantern a second home because of her allure. Blushing at the comparison, and hoping Kenny doesn't notice her thighs pressing together underneath her from his appraisal, she thanks him, "Oh, that's...not what I was expecting. Thank you, but I still would love to see the world out there." Kenny nods and smiles as he stacks his bowl back on the serving tray, her answer plain enough for him. 

She gathers the plate, tray, and cups as she stands. "I'm glad you're coming with us. Boris will be here in a couple days and we will be heading out to his claim in the west." Kenny sits back and asks,"Want to walk and discuss it a bit in the twilight?" he smiles at the serving girl. She nods, "That sounds amazing actually. I really don't know what I need to buy or make for the dunes out there." He simply smiles and nods. As she is leaving she catches his eyes exploring her body, traveling down to her broad hips as she leans over to pick up the tray. Fighting back the blush once more, and trying not to enjoy the attention so much, she turns and starts to head toward the kitchen. Molly sits the trays in the cleaning area and starts to wash them in the cleansing mists. Rossi's grumbling voice snaps her back to the tavern and out of the vast dunes of her imagination, "So you selling that fat ass yet?" 

"Rossi! Don't sneak up like that, it's creepy. But if you must know it's a prospector job. Why are you even still here?" she asks as she finishes the last plate. The tall cleaner, his brown hair slicked down from the cleansing liquid and shining in the dim amber light of the kitchen, walks up to her shaking his head. "Unlike your 'friend' out there I'm not ashamed to say I want to see you spread that big ass open. And, I've got a special deal for you little orphan." Reminding her that she is here because of Peter's kindness or pity, he gets uncomfortably close to the serving girl. Backing against the sink she glares at him, "That's way too forward if you're trying to flirt, idiot. I'm not a whore, Rossi." folding her arms she expects an apology and makes sure her face is clear about it. A part of her mind, the one afraid right now instead of angry, notices he has blocked her from getting to the door. 

That part of her mind reminds her that the only people here are upstairs, and Kenny out in the lobby. "Not yet, but people saw the Madam give you the invite. That means you're gonna be upstairs soon with cocks filling that pretty mouth. No one tells her no, and I want to buy your ass first." he tosses his folded apron onto the counter and slides his hand into the pocket of his pants. Molly is blushing at the images his words invoke, and that nervous part of her mind latches onto the part of telling Erica no. She unfolds her arms and steps to the side, trying to find a way around him. Rossi steps to get in front of her once more, a triumphant smile etching across his well sculpted face. He pulls something out of the pocket wrapped in cloth, "I found this and figured it would be the most you'll ever get for your fat ass." Unfolding the cloth he shows her a polished green crystal before she can muster an insult back at him. 

Her mind racing as she realizes that even telling Erica no might get her tossed out to the streets, when she notices the crystal. Easily able to trade such a polished power source for three or four hundred bits, the gem was refracting the amber light across his palm. Fear of being abandoned, anger at the cleaning boy assuming she would sell herself, and the self-loathing when she considers how easy it would be swirl around her head. "You're blushing Molly. Thinking about it?" Rossi says, stepping up to let her see the light shining through showing it's authenticity. He enjoys the smell of her, mixed with the cleaner and sweat, when he is this close to the serving girl. "I..I can't. Kenny is still waiting and...and..." her voice fumbles around with the excuse before thinking about it. She feels her stomach tighten in panic and her breathing starts to flutter to match. 

Rossi looks back at the door and chuckles, "So what? Let him listen to you. Might even fucking enjoy hearing you get fucked." he reaches up and rubs her cheek with a smug twist to his lips, "Last chance, orphan. Pull down your pants and spread that fat ass open for me." She could feel his smooth skin on hers, and his crotch pressing against her. A throb and twitch gives her an idea of how big he was and how excited this makes him. She fights to keep her own body from betraying her and pushes into his chest with her palm, "No. Stop Rossi. I'm not for sale, just go upstairs and you can afford anyone else's ass." Stammering her refusal out she presses harder to try and get him off of her, the throbbing reminder against her own crotch too close for comfort. 

"You're fucking kidding me? You're really gonna go out there and get killed instead of just taking a dick?" he looks surprised for an instant and incredulous the next as he grabs her wrist. "You're either dumber than I thought or fucking with me." he pulls her hand down and tries to caress her cheek again. When she pulls away and steps to the side he raises his eyebrow in shock, "You'll die out there, c'mon don't leave me hanging with that stupid excuse." She stares into his eyes, finding a heartbeat to steel herself. She says with finality to her tone, "Look I'm not fucking you. Go rent out one of the other girls upstairs and leave me alone!" She storms out past him, leaving him stunned and ignored in the kitchen. Molly tries her best to ignore the part inside her that really wanted to go with him, for that kind of coin and to get some release from the furnace inside herself. 

"Everything OK?" Kenny asks as she walks up, looking flustered and upset. "No, but it will be. I'm ready for that walk if you'll still have my company." She looks at the floor while answering him, and follows him as he guides her outside. "If you feel like talking about it, we've got time and I'm right here." he says with a smile before motioning to the spires of the Cathedral, "Or we can head there if it's more of a confessional that would be better for you." As a Smith of the Church, he obviously follows the faith that set up with the city. The pair walks out to the soft sandstone sidewalk and turn to the road leading to the looming Walls. Huge steel and granite structures they are said to have been the first things built when the humans were sent here from Paradise, and they protect the inhabitants from the harsh desert and demons during the Nights. Molly watches them rise as they approach, the ancient spotlights and turrets on top of the ramparts keeping watch into the deserts, and her mind finds some peace in the twilight air with Kenny. 

They walk onto the hard concrete road and Molly's sore feet remind her of the long day. She doesn't complain to Kenny, his company is worth the little aches to her right now. The pair step to the side and watch the passing of a couple small shellback drawn carriages and wagons. The shellbacks, insects with thick chitin carapaces that stand as tall as a man but four times as wide, chitter as they pass. Molly watches the stationary ones, still hooked to the carts if the owner get's in a hurry, as they clean each other for food scraps and companionship. She has always enjoyed listening to the songs they chirp during the twilight and the pretty coloration some are hatched with across their heavy chitin plates. Kenny spends the first half hour of the walk explaining how prospecting works and that she will need something to defend herself with out in the desert. Molly smiles and starts to explain how Peter let's her practice with his chitin bow, and for a little while all her worries fade into the background. 

"When should I get ready to leave? I'll have to save up for the gear." Molly asks, thinking about what all she will have to buy or make to survive in the harsh desert. "Boris will be here in three days, and we are leaving within two from that so about half a tenday." Kenny smiles at the eager girl, who starts to drift into her thoughts again. "I'll make a gearbow if I can save up a little more. That way I can put an arrow into steel plate if we need to." Molly states, smiling and returning to the soft silence of the evening. They make their way back in the twilight, the soft crystal lamps of the city illuminating the streets while bio-luminescent Gorda flies flicker around the shellbacks. Molly watches the canyon flies with some fascination, coming from the deep canyon behind the city they never stay too long during the cycles. "The Church wants me to bring the turrets along in case we are out during the Night, since Boris and I are splitting the claim. Hopefully they will stave off anything out there." Kenny's deep baritone voice brings her mind back to the walk, and she smiles at the chance to see a personal turret in action. 

The only experience Molly has with the Night and it's demons has been locked inside the Cathedral's vault with everyone else that wasn't a fighter. Thick steel, blessed wards, and heavy sentry turrets killed anything demonic that manages to break into the city's walls. To be out there and help during the darkness fills her with more than a little fear, but also some excitement. "Hopefully we are there and back within the twenty days, otherwise we will have to stick through a Night." He finishes explaining the journey before she asks, "What kind of turrets do you use? And can I help with anything?" Molly's enthusiasm is infectious and he can't help but smile, "Sure, I can show you about them a little. But only Smith's can activate the crystal matrix inside so I'll be finishing that part up. As for what kind they are the full auto-guns like the Vault has, they fire amplified light out of the four barrels and can vaporize a demon in a single burst." He explains while trying to keep the inner workings of the turret simple for her. Her rapt attention and blatant admiration makes his stomach burn with a mix of pride and pleasure. 

Ruffling her now shoulder length loose hair he says to her, "You'll see soon enough, and when Boris arrives we can go shopping for your gear together." Molly pushes into the Smith's hand with her head and laughs, "Sounds like a good plan to me." He tries to ignore the way his eyes wander down her back to the tight slacks, pressing the thoughts from his mind as soon as they try to find purchase although they are far more frequent than he expects. Talking to distract himself, and to keep hearing her melodious voice, he looks back to her blue eyes, "And once this job is done, you'll have enough bits to last you a while. Even to buy a trip for a cycle to the Center City if you want." Her eyes light up and she replies unable to hide her voice's excitement, "Really? That much for just a few days of travel? Would you come with me to Center if I did go?" her smile is innocent, but her heart quivers in anticipation. 

"I will need to give my report back to the Church but as soon as that's over, I promise I will go with you." Kenny smiles at her obvious joy, and they spend the rest of the walk back just chatting about the gear. Molly surprises him with the information she has picked up listening to caravan workers and the peacekeepers from other cities. The red glow of the tavern dampens her mood slightly but she just whispers to herself, "Five more days." They approach the side stairs that lead to the brothel from the outside, a couple of miners stand near the corner enjoying the smoke from the dried moss found all over the canyon. It's aromatic fragrance was pleasant, if ever present inside the brothel, and it's relaxing effect keeps the mood light for the workers. Molly peers at the second pair of people walking down the stairs. Erica and her mountain of an enforcer, Maul, slowly descend from the landing above. 

Kenny nods at the pair, feeling Molly stand closer beside him and almost physically shaking, "Evening Erica, Maul. What has soured your twilight?" his voice was amicable, after all he has known Erica and her brother for most of their lives. Erica's eyes cut swathes through the air at Molly and do not lessen when she looks at Kenny. "What's soured my evening, dear Smith, is that I've just been told about Molly's trip." She steps forward and locks her eyes back on the frightened girl, who was staring into the tops of her shoes. "I'm s-sorry, I was going t-to tell..." A swift motion silences the girl as Erica's voice dips threateningly quiet, "I had to hear of my generous offer's rejection from a cleaning boy. A cleaning boy who almost took his business elsewhere because of you. You think I'll offer you any kindness after this betrayal you sow?" Venom drips from her words, and she does all but actually slap the now silently crying Molly. 

"Easy now Erica, you know she would've told you when..." Kenny steps forward, only to be quieted by a tight grip on his shoulder. Maul's massive hand squeezes painfully into his collarbone as his voice rumbles out, "Stay out of this, Kenny. Not your business." Kenny bats his hand away, only to feel the other hand slam into his stomach with a deep impact. "Kenny! I'm sorry!" Molly squeals as the Smith stumbles from the impact, she turns to Erica and stammers, "Please, I'm s-sorry. Just don't.." her voice is lost as Erica smiles wickedly. Kenny stands back straight looking at the enforcers folded arms, and the wicked axe resting on his hip. The madam's voice breaks the moment of silence, "You have two choices, sow. Come with Maul and myself upstairs and get to work tonight and we will keep you here. Or, you can keep to this stupid plan and I'll throw you out right here." Molly stands, horrified, as tears freely flow down her cheeks. Her mind races as the hurt of being betrayed by Rossi, embarrassment at what happened to Kenny because of this, and the terror of being homeless all steal away her voice. 

Erica looks at the girl impatiently, "Hurry up girl and make your choice. Either get to work now or get out of my sight and never come back." her voice works the flurry of emotion into a vortex inside Molly. "Erica, don't be such a cunt." Kenny says and catches Maul's fist with his own, ready for the swing. Pulling his revolver free he pushes the heavy steel barrel into Mauls chin. "Hit me again and I'll paint the Lantern with pieces of you. Understand, pup?!" the jovial Smith who's reputation of being all smiles and patience dissolves before Maul's eyes, and standing there now is a cold killer. "Yeah. I hear you." Maul gravely rumble answers as he steps away from the Smith. Erica looks at Kenny and his revolver as if she has just heard a bad joke. "Put that away you idiot. Maul was being overzealous about my honor. But, in the end, it's my call Kendal. She can either work on her back or beg out there on her knees, unless you want to take the girl?" Molly thinks to the few homeless workers that come in, begging for scraps and all the times she has had to sneak them food. She now wonders who would do that for her, or would she end up having to sell herself anyway? 

Still shaking, unable to calm the fear trying to smother her, she steps forward to Erica. "OK, I'll come back inside. Just don't hurt anyone." she says quickly, fears of the rejection pushing her over the brink of panic. Kenny looks at the trembling girl then toward the triumphant madam's smile. Putting his revolver away, he folds his arms. "Now wait a second, I'll front you the bits and a place to stay if you want. But if you're serious about going back in I'll buy up your first night." Erica, her smile twisting into a confused look of irritation, stomps her foot. Spinning on the Smith, she glares up at him. "Would you just make up your mind idiot? If you want a piece of her fat ass that badly it'll cost you six hundred bits for the night." Her delicate finger stabs into his chest, and her outburst hides her enjoyment at the girl's expense. 

Looking at Erica, the woman who raised her with Peter, she chokes back the memories of laughter and smiles. The Brass Lantern was her home, her only place to hide from the world when it came hunting. She feels a calm seeping through the waves of fear and doubt, something stable to find herself on. Her voice comes as little more than a quaking whisper, "You really mean it Kenny? That it'll be OK if we leave?" Kenny nods, his smile sneaking back to it's familiar shape, "Yeah. And I told you she would price you really high." Blushing she looks back at the brown boots covering her sore feet, "May I gather my things, Madam? I'll be leaving tonight." her voice finds her heart strong and carries without stammering or shaking. 

A cold rage fills the madam's eyes. "Peter and I own everything in the Lantern. And if this is really your choice, then you shall live with it." Her small figure seems to loom over Molly, eyes cutting away at the calm she desperately clings to. "Take off my uniform and get out of my sight, sow." Maul steps forward to Molly as Erica turns her venomous gaze to Kenny. "And you can piss off too, Smith. Peter might forgive your transgressions, but until then you are no longer welcome here. Take your bitch and leave." Molly takes her apron off, handing it over to Maul. She looks at the cotton shirt, the Lantern's logo standing out like a brand on her breast. "Please, I don't have another shirt to wear. May I return this tomorrow, Madam?" her voice teeters as fear of the answer wells back inside her. Erica's short laugh is enough to explain to Molly. 

"No. Off with it or I'll have you arrested for thievery. You did buy your pants, at least, since the pair we gave you wouldn't fit over your ass." Erica holds her pale hand out and Molly trembles again as she starts to take the shirt off. Kenny quickly pulls his heavy jacket off walking over to the girl. Feelings of guilt flood in as he enjoys the view before draping the deathwing leathers over her pale body. Never wanting for much, and being raised by Erica for a comfortable life of selling her body, Molly was soft and pale. Her stomach rests over the edge of her pants, it's little button accented by a mole to it's side. The two miners nearby feel no such guilt as they drink in the pronounced curves up her sides and the handful sized globes bouncing free from her shirt. They enjoy the sights of her pink nipples hardening in the twilight chilled air before she lifts and covers them with her arms. Kenny forces his eyes away into Erica's, "Let's go, Molly." she turns with him and wipes the tears away from her face. 

She tucks herself under his arm, pulling the jacket closed around her self tightly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." he says to her in a quiet tone. The well lit street ahead reflects the silent tears before she wipes them away and nods. "I don't know what I would've done without you there. Thank you." she says into his side. The large stairwell ahead mark the approach of the more affluent sides of town, and the descent into the mines below where most of the people make their homes. Molly's eyes dart at the groups of miners and drunkards sitting around the lower stairs and she feels her bare skin burn in embarrassment even as hidden as it was. Kenny leads her to the upper stairs, turning to the Landing Market district. Small homes and businesses line the metal and ceramic street occupied by the duo and a few peacekeepers. 

They pass the bright lights and a couple of curious guards that watch them walk. She has only been to the district twice in her life, once on a trip to shop for her clothing as she blossomed and the second time as a delivery needed to be made to one of the clients in town. She watches as a small home, it's adobe and ceramic walls reflecting a soft yellow in the amber lights of the street, comes to view. Kenny motions with his hand, and a blue light flickers momentarily between them and the house. Lights turn on and she hears the click of the door's lock opening. "Smith things. Welcome to your new home for the next five nights, Molly." He says with genuine happiness and a smile as he opens the door for her. She nods and walks in looking around at the Smith's home and focusing on keeping that calm inside her stomach. 

Kenny walks past her, closing the door, and heads up the well built adobe stairs, "Be right back." he says. She smells the flowers before she sees them, and a whisper of a memory dances through her mind. Sitting next to the door is a blooming pair of red and blue spiked flowers, and in a heartbeat the memory fades away. Inside the rest of the house parts and machines lay scattered across two metal workbenches in somewhat ordered chaos. Dozens of crystals like the one Rossi bargained with lay on a padded platter next to a leather wrapped tool case on the farthest table. In front of a comfortable fibrous chair sits a large radio set and bookshelf filled with a dozen bound books and journals. She pulls her gaze from the books with some effort as she hears Kenny coming back down the stairs. 

He stops half way and motions for her to come up. A simple white shirt in one hand, "Come on up, I'll show you around after you get this on." He smiles as she rushes up the stairs, less guilt this time as she tries to hold the jacket tight but glimpses of pale skin escape the leather folds. "This place is wonderful Kenny." she says. At the top of the stairs she hugs him around the middle, "I'll do whatever it takes to make this up to you, I promise." He politely hugs the girl back, quite aware of her bare breasts against his stomach. "You're welcome, and it's only fair after all that shit you had to put up with earlier." She realizes a moment after the chaste hug what she was doing. Pulling away, she suddenly stops pulling the jacket closed and looks up at him. 

A blush runs down to her chest as she lets the jacket fall to the ground behind her. She watches his green eyes follow up her waist to her breasts as they sway from her motions. She fights the shame down, rationalizing every second and trying to not enjoy his gaze so very much. "I don't mind if this is what you want, Kenny. I really owe you everything." she says without breaking her voice and finally letting her eyes dart to his pants. A moment he stands there silent, and a new wave of nervous fear comes to her pale stomach. He steps forward and runs his hand through her auburn hair, "As much as I really enjoy seeing this beautiful body of yours, I don't want you to feel like you owe it to me." he fights the urge to kiss her full lips, so close to his own. He instead loses himself in the deep blue pools and her cute pixie like nose. 

"I do owe you everything. A-and I don't... Thank you, Kenny." her voice still pulls at his stomach and surges his desire for her even more. Stepping away he takes another look at her, allowing himself that little release, before turning to go downstairs. "I'll sleep on the chair. You have the whole bed to yourself, and feel free make yourself at home beautiful." Before he can get to the stairs she wraps her arms around his middle and hugs him once more, her voice calm and siren-like to him, "Thank you again. Sweet dreams." She turns away and walks into the large bathroom, the shirt and jacket in her arms. He makes his way downstairs to the chair and listens for the sound of running water. 

Molly stands infront of the bathtub, it's smooth surface filling with warm water and soap, before sliding her slacks down. She feels her stomach still doing flips and looks back at herself in the full length mirror on the door. Her very wide backside taking up plenty of it as she sinks into the water. Letting go of all the suppressed fears and emotions she cleans herself as much emotionally as she does physically. Starting with her hair she washes out the grime and dust that fills the air outside, letting the lightly scented shampoo foam around her round cheeks. Rinsing it she moves to clean her breasts and stomach, smiling slightly as she catches glimpses of herself in the mirror. She washes the delicate hairs around her mound and the soft skin down her thick thighs before rubbing her feet in the warm water. Molly finally sinks down one last time before climbing out to dry off. 

Toweling the extra water off she makes her way to the large comfortable looking bed. It's mattress full of fibers and sinking around her curvy, naked body. The pillows at the head of the bed are filled with sand-dancer feathers and so much more comfortable than the padded cloth one she grew up on. She feels the pain of her loss, her home taken from her over something so stupid, but she accepts it now and can slowly make peace with it. Pulling the covers around her still naked body, she wraps herself in the scents of oils, crystal powder, and the canyon-spinner silk sheets before falling into a deep sleep. In the chair below her, Kenny finishes cleaning up his release after imagining the soft woman upstairs in his bath. Tossing the used rag into the waste bin beside one of his workbenches the Smith sits back in his chair. He tries to clear his head by reciting some of the stories in the Canticle of Paradise before passing out for the night. 


	2. Stairwell Shopping and the Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Kenny gather goods for the upcoming expedition, shopping around the Marketplace and exploring the Upper Landings of Cliffside.

Sunlight crests over the adobe, concrete, and steel city of Cliffside. It's golden rays glimmering off of the tall steel spires of the Cathedral and the Council-Meet buildings before stretching through the winding stairs of the Upper Landings. Merchants open their stalls to miners leaving the twilight shifts and the smells of baking breads, breakfasts, and the aromatic mosses being burned by those relaxing after their shift. Most of the cities merchants call the center landing their home as miners coming from below and templars descending from the Cathedral all pass by this large platform of steel and adobe. Well off members of the city often frequent the shops closest to the stairwell while miners are found at the furthest stalls. 

Molly, wearing the large white shirt from Kenny's wardrobe, walks alongside him as they pass by a crowd of chatting men and women. Overhearing the conversation she tries to focus on the dyed canyon-spinner silk and cave cotton bolts while pressing the previous night's memories from her mind. "It was such a strange thing that happened. I've never seen the brothel so quiet and...ominous." one of the older men states to the crowd, to which his shorter friend replies, "Well yeah, 'cause Erica was in a rage and Peter was..well Peter." A large hand presses against her shoulder, and Kenny's voice rumbles into her ear, "Ignore them hun, we're here." Nodding at the single story adobe building, it's smooth walls painted a soft green, while setting butterflies loose in her stomach. Carved fungal wood from the city of Sidhe with the words "Xandia's Exotic Adventuring Wares" hangs over the glass and steel doorway. 

She smiles and walks into the door he holds open for her, unaware of his eyes trailing to her tight pants as she passes into the shop. Molly looks around, amazed to see such a large variety of clothes, packs, weapons, and even crystal-powered items in one place. "Welcome darlin'! And how can I help you today?" the words come from a bubbly, shorter woman around Molly's height with bright green dyed hair pulled into tight pigtails. She figuratively and literally bounces as she walks to the counter with a genuinely contagious smile. As the duo return the greeting Molly says with a smile, "I'm looking for some clothing and maybe some pouches for desert travel. " Stepping forward to the counter Molly takes a glance at a beautiful azure dress, sleeveless and cut low enough to almost be scandalous even at the tavern but stunning none the less. 

"Well ma'am you came to the right place! Let's size you up and I'll get some things together if you want to see them now. Your boyfriend can wait here unless you don't mind him peeking." the girl giggles and winks at the pair, her gloved hand picking up a measuring tape with a roll of notes. Molly blushes and stammers, "Oh he's not my..." her sentence being cut off as the bouncing girl pulls her towards a curtained off area. Kenny, chuckling at the situation, walks around to inspect the other goods up near the front. Closing the curtain behind them the girl bows at Molly, "Mhmm, well if not your boyfriend is he your Daddy? I don't want to offend y'all if that's the case." She takes the tape measure and sits the notepad on a nearby desk before lifting Molly's arms. "Oh no, you're not offending me at all. It's just complicated ma'am." Molly says as the girl measures around her arms and bust. The girl nods before speaking once more, "Name's Xandia, like the sign. And I understand that feeling hun, just as long as you're OK with him that's OK with me. I ain't no Inquisitor and I don't judge." She see's Molly relax and the relief spread over the girl's body. 

Xandia whistles as she measures Molly's hips and backside, "I don't blame him for watching you walk away though hun." her infectious smile, and the revelation brings a blush to Molly's face as she chuckles at the shopkeep. Finishing up the rest of the measurements Xandia looks at Molly as she puts the tape measure back on the desk, "I've actually got some pants, a couple of shirts, a vest and a skirt that should fit you in stock today. Oh and a set of dune-hound leather boots that will fit your cute little feet!" she opens the curtains and leaves with her customer. "I'll go fetch them and we can try them on and go from there! It'll only be a minute." Nodding at Xandia, Molly makes her way back to the front of the store. Her hand rests on her coin pouch, having counted the forty six bits to her name that morning. Walking to Kenny she relays the shopkeep's message and starts to undo the pouch. He waves her to stop and smiles, "You keep that for later, I'll get this and some of the gear I've found up here." He watches as she blushes and stammers before he continues, "If you feel like paying me back when it's all over, that's fine. Boris' job should more than pay for anything we could buy here OK?"

Molly nods and looks at the floor, "I promise I'll pay you back, Kenny." her smile when she finally looks up at him get's his heart racing faster as he tries to not stare at her full lips any longer than he needed. Thankfully for him Xandia's voice brings the pairs attention back to the counter, "Here ya go! What do ya think, hun?" The well made gear sits across the table as the shopkeep's hands expertly show off the seams and fastenings. The pants, a smooth leather pair that looks very comfortable with a second set of extra pockets on the thighs, sits next to ornately decorated belt pouches made of the same hard leather as the belt. Another pair of cave cotton pants, dyed a dark blue to match the shirts rests under neath the pouches and the thick leather belt. Flower shapes and twisting vines pulls Molly's eyes across the pouches and boots, while the pair of green and blue shirts with flared sleeves looks perfectly accented by the leather skirt next to them. Shorter than she thought, but sturdy and simply designed. Picking up the boots Molly can't help but sound excited, "Oh I love them. This looks so beautiful and the boots look so comfortable!" She runs her soft hands down the vine designs of the pouches as she looks back at Kenny.

Xandria smiles at the pair, looking at the canteens and other gear that Kenny sit's up on the table as well. A slip for a month's rations and water was filled out on top of a set of basic tools as well. "For that gear and the clothes it would run three hundred and twenty bits, but since I like you both and she's so excited I'll bring it to an even three hundred!" Xandria's smile never leaves her face, even as Molly's heart hit the floor at the price. Trying to keep her face even, she looks back at Kenny as he pulls his pouch off his belt. She remembers how much her ass was worth to the madam back at the Lantern and she thinks to herself, "I'll make it up to him. I've got to." Kenny looks at the dress that Molly's attention was stolen by when she came in and sits four of the hundred-bit pieces on the table. "Toss that on with it. I think this should cover it all and you can keep the change for your hospitality and discretion, ma'am." 

Molly blinks in shock before stammering, "Kenny that dress looks expensive, y-you don't have to..." Xandria's voice catches her attention, with a hint of mischief in it, "Well hun, if you don't want him to spend it on you I'll not sell it. But if you're worried about paying him back why not wear it for him? You're figure will fill it out perfectly. Promise." With a wink to the pair she hurries and packs everything up into a couple of boxes as she addresses Kenny, "And don't you worry none, my customers are my business alone. I'll have your rations set up for pick up or would you rather they be delivered darling?" Kenny smiles and tells her it'll be fine to pick back up in a day or two before looking at Molly, "You don't have to wear it for me, Molly. But I noticed how much you liked it so call it a gift for brightening up our world with that smile." He watches as her face turns red and finally forces himself to pull away from her bright blue eyes when Xandria gushes, "Aww that's so sweet! Y'all be safe now!" The pair take the items and head out bowing to the shopkeep. 

The pair heads out as Kenny leads her down the walkway towards a large warehouse like building. "Now we can gather some scrap and pieces of gear to work on a gearbow." he says with a smile at her, and she returns it with her own entrancing smile. "You remember me wanting to build one?" The tall man nods as they stop back by his home on the way, to let her change and to drop off the pieces of gear they had bought. "I do, and you will need something to keep you safe out there. I know how to build and maintain them so we are set there." Molly walks up the stairs, now fully aware of his gaze as she feels her stomach spin. Anticipation, worry, and a fair amount of excitement fill her heart as she changes to the cotton pants and flared blue shirt. Slipping into new socks and the pants she almost moaned at how comfortable they feel. Still hugging her broad hips the soft cotton presses against her bare cheeks and between her thighs. Her shirt hanging loose around her arms but revealing her cleavage while flowing softly over her stomach. She looks into the mirror with a satisfied smile before heading down the stairs with her boots in her hand. 

Strolling out to the middle of the work space she spins, "How do I look?" She asks Kenny, making sure to push her backside out a little further for his gaze. She smiles as she catches his emerald eyes follow her ass as he answers, "You look amazing Molly. Looks like it feels amazing too." Stepping up he pats her shoulder with a smile, and she embraces him. "Thank you again. And just so you know I do want to wear that dress." They stand apart for a moment as his mind races, "OK, surprise me with it one night then." He feels the words escape before thinking them over, and he watches her face shift nervously for a heartbeat before she nods and smiles. She walks over to the desk and leans on it as she puts the comfortable boots on, her cheeks pushed up from the table's edge. They leave once her boots are on, her swaying steps taking her along ahead of him towards the warehouse like building. 

A large, welded steel sign hanging off of a pole over the door creaks in the mid-morning wind. It reads, "The Rust Bucket Scrapyard" in crudely polished metal welds with red paint around it. Walking into the door, they feel the oppressive heat washing out of the building. Even with large, industrial fans blowing the air around it feels stifling to Molly as they look around in the bright crystal powered lights. She watches as a few men walk around the building as they pass the door guard in his heavy chitin and metal armor. A dozen tables fill the middle of the floor, each full of rebuilt tools, ingots of remelted steel and iron, and pieces of salvages machinery. They walk between them, Kenny leading the way towards a menacing looking man wearing heavy black robes. "Kendal! It's been a minute, how have you been sir?" Pulling the hood back to reveal his tanned face and shaved head. The man's voice rings deep and has a reverberation to it as he smiles at the smith and his companion. Kenny shakes the man's hand and their hands glow a neon blue when they touch. Kenny answers the man once their lights fade, "Been doing well Gatok. I'm heading out with this lady, Molly, and Boris soon to verify his claim on some crystals he apparently found." he motions at Molly as he mentions her and looks toward the tables. "I'll be needing parts for a mobile turret and condensers, and she will be needing parts for a gearbow and some scrap to make arrows from." 

Stepping aside he introduces the two, "This is Smith Gatok, he is one of the five here with me for the Church. This is Molly, she is going to be working with Boris and myself." She bows to him, recognizing him from the Brass Lantern as he would pass by on his way to speak to Peter or Erica. He nods, "I've seen her around at the Brass Lantern. Good on you for wanting to explore, child." he smiles as they walk to a booth sitting near the back of the warehouse. A large wall separates the building in half with the booth in the center of the dividing wall. "Thank you, sir. I've always wanted to see the world and Smith Kendal is kind enough to help with that wish." she smiles and looks to Kenny, meeting his green gaze with hers. "Well you'll need something to keep you safe out there unless you're eager to see Paradise soon." Gatok's voice comes from the side and pulls her to look at the equipment being brought to the table by young apprentices. Polymer bands, steel bars, gears and wires all pile quickly into a chitin and leather bag. "How much is this, if you don't mind me asking?" Molly asks breaking the minutes of silence between the three. 

Gatok chuckles, "This? Nothing up front. As a smith your friend is entitled to much more if he deems it necessary." Thumbing at the equipment once it has been gathered, "That and he has a personal credit line of over five thousand bits if he want's to buy parts for personal projects like his pistol." Her eyes widen without her permission at the number, and it gets a laugh from the robed smith as Kenny walks toward the tables with a smirk. "He's the Right Hand of Cliffside's Praetor, so plenty of people pay extra to have him fix things personally." She looks down at her boots, still in shock at how wealthy a smith could be and slightly ashamed about being proud of her ass's apparent value even internally. "I didn't know he was so well known. I'm sorry if I said anything out of turn." Gatok pats her shoulder with a heavy gloved hand. "No worries, and are you really joining the expedition or is this relationship more personal?" 

The older smith smiles knowingly as he watches the soft, young girl before him blush. Stammering as she feels her face heat up she replies, "I'm just his companion. He has b-been nothing but k-kind, I wouldn't p-presume something like..." Nodding the smith pats her shoulder once more. "It's OK, I was just curious if he was doing anything we wouldn't want to get around." Before she can ask him what that means Kenny returns with more scrap. Saying farewell quickly Gatok watches the pair leave, and mutters "Lucky bastard." under his breath before pulling the hood back up and continuing his inventory of the scrap. Kenny carries the heavy satchel as Molly carries a bag containing the gears and wiring. His voice rumbles beside her after a moment away from the warehouse, "You'll have to forgive Gatok, he's not used to dealing with people outside of the Church most days. Ready to get to work on this bow after lunch?" She nods and smiles at the dark skinned companion, "It was OK and yes!" They drop off the gear with the rest and make their way back to the marketplace. 

"I've got to get used to using actual tools." Molly says as they walk towards the stairwell, her delicate fingers spinning a small metal wrench between them. Kenny chuckles and nods, "I'll show you all about them and the workbenches when we get back. Right now I think we should head towards Klamath's." Her fingers put the tool back in the belt as he speaks and she looks down at his hand with anticipation, "It's a little place that serves up some dishes from Center. I think you would like it." He continues in his even tone until her fingers slip into his hand and intertwine with his. She smiles and her melodic voice creeps across his skin as much as her fingers dance against his, "That sounds amazing, Kenny. Thank you." He knows he should pull away, but with her insistence his internal argument quickly crumples and he squeezes her hand gently. They walk into the single story concrete and leather framed building together, her heart pounding in excitement. 

As they find a seat, Molly keeps her gaze on the small parchment menu but her mind dances between nervous anticipation and trying to rationalize why she needs to do this. They order a small filling lunch of baked potatoes, a pair of fried sand dancer eggs, and a glass each of the sweet mead. Made from the fermented honey of the giant canyon insects it was a favorite of the people in all the five cities. Kenny takes the idle time between small conversations to admire her more, with her auburn hair now hanging loosely around her shoulders the contrast to her pale skin was now more prominent than ever. "You know, we will probably need to get some sunscreen for the trip." His voice softer inside the building, but as deep as ever. Molly looks questioningly at him, "Is it because I'll just burn out in the sunlight?" she blushes when he looks into her eyes. "Yes, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I like your ivory-like complexion. That and most people that can develop a tan have by your age with the light we get." She nods, and he is right, she has never been able to hold a color to her skin. Erica was happy about that development far more than Molly was after the second round of peeling from the sunburn. 

They finish the meal and walk back to his home, hand in hand. Upon their arrival Kenny begins to sit the tools out on the table and explain what each one is used for. Hours pass as they practice, learn, and laugh with Kenny's patience knowing no limits for his new student's questions. Molly, eager to learn it all, is the ideal pupil as she quickly archives every item in her mind and rapidly picks up the tricks of how each piece fits together as a whole. He teaches her the basics over the afternoon, and is impressed as she begins to build more complex pieces to the bow. All the while he restrains himself from feeling her backside against his leg, or staring too long down the cut of her shirt least he forget what little restraint he has left. Twilight falls and he offers the bed to her once more, taking the chair for himself as she hugs and tells him goodnight. He watches her sway and bounce up the stairs before he see's to the days growing frustration, his mind going to her bare chest from the first night she stayed with him as he reaches his release. 

Over the course of the next few days the pair build the gearbow, a complex mechanism of gears and heavy steel wire that vastly out powers a traditional chitin and leather bow. Molly quickly masters the draw, and makes a chitin and leather arm guard to keep the bow from cutting her pale skin open when it launches the arrow. Using his innate powers to weld the machinery together, and Molly's natural affinity for the machining skill it would be a prize weapon for any of the towns hunters. Kenny also teaches her how to melt the metal down and cast the arrowheads from most of the scrap metals she would find in the deserts. Giving her the ceramic mold as a gift, he watches her eyes light up in excitement as she embraces him. She quickly masters the small tools and even his special ones attached to the work bench for crystal mounting and attuning. "You know there are no female smiths, but it wouldn't surprise me if you ended up being the first." he speaks the praise honestly and she tilts her head even as she smiles at it, "What do you mean there are no female smiths?" 

Kenny raises an eyebrow as she puts the tools away for the evening, their dinner time approaching quicker every day, "It's a well known fact. Haven't you read the scriptures about it? 'Man kind will learn the ancient ways of the craft, bending metal to his will. His wife shall take solace in mastery of the home and child.'" He quotes from the Canticles of Paradise as they clean up the tables. She shrugs and smiles at him, innocently "No I've never cared to learn that sorta thing honestly. But thank you for sharing it with me." Worried he doesn't press the matter further, instead he changes the subject to the dinner at hand, "So where are we eating tonight?" Molly smiles impishly, "You can pick the where, but I'm going to go change first. Be right back." she says as she darts up the stairs to the bedroom. Picking the dress up from her packed bag she blushes at the soft velvet material in her hands before disrobing. 

Standing in front of the full length mirror she blushes at herself. The top was supported by some chitin or bone ribbing that pushed her breasts up and almost presented them to the world. The sides hug her stomach while the bottom of the dress conforms around her full backside and hangs just above her knees. Her boots coming up to the middle of her shins, she is amazed how much of her pale legs show with that dress as she spins in place. Her shoulders are bare, the milk white skin a smooth surface from her fingertips to her neck. Molly lets her hair down to frame her round face and tussles it mildly to fluff it up before she adjusts herself in the dress to fit everything around her. She feels her hear beating like a war-drum in her chest and the heat from between her legs threatens to spread a blush up her neck and face. Grinding her thighs together for any respite she dares take, Molly steadies her breath before peeking down the stairs for Kenny. 

Molly, remembering how the girls at the Lantern would walk down the stairs with such grace and confidence, does her best to strut down the stairs. Her hips swinging with every step, she feels everything bouncing in the tight dress. She smiles at the stunned looking Kenny before asking, "Well? How do I look?" She waits at the final step, her heart pounding loud enough in her chest she knew he had to hear it, as he finds his voice. "You look absolutely beautiful darling. The dress, and you, are going to steal the eyes of everyone today." his smile and very hungry eyes send waves of joy up her spine. Smiling from ear to ear she strides across the distance between them and puts her arm into his as they make their way to the to the same quaint restaurant in the Upper Landings. 

Kenny fights the urge to explore the silken dress on the way to dinner, his hand already holding onto her soft side. They soon find a table and sit down at it, waiting for the serving girl to make her way over to them. Molly feels eyes following her every step, while fighting an unknown excitement when she catches someone staring at her legs or hips. Kenny's deep voice brings her back to the table, "Do you know what you want to eat, beautiful?" She glows with his praise as her eyes meet his emerald pools, "I'd like to try something new tonight, if that's OK with you Kenny." They order a pair of deathwing steaks and a small order of moss chips with mead, and her hand rests on his after the server takes their order to the kitchen. Her small fingers dance delicate little circles as he smiles at the young protegee. Molly feels her stomach tighten as she starts to take a breath to ask him about the thousand questions rushing through her mind, but the food interrupts her whirlwind of thoughts. 

Kenny looks at her as she drinks from the tall glass of mead, "Honey mead, sugar roasted moss chips, and you. This has to be the sweetest meal I've had in my life." Her deepening blush is his reward for the evening as they finish the last bit of food. She leans forward once more, her courage bolstered by the mead, "Thank you, Kenny. I'm hoping you're enjoying our date as much as me." He thinks about it for just a moment before he chuckles, "I guess this is our first date, eh? So you don't mind sharing an afternoon with me dear?" Molly's eyes wide in mock shock, "Well now that you put it that way. Of course I don't mind. I love spending time with you." Her eyes trail to his hands again, "I hope that we can have more of these once we get back." He tilts her chin up, smiling at her as they get ready to walk back, "I would love to spend many more evenings with you when we get back." Her heart tries to leap from her chest as she wraps her arms around him and her inhibitions take flight. 

Standing in the soft amber light of the streetlamp outside in the twilight, she pulls herself up and kisses him. Her full lips clumsily press against his, as he leans down for her returning it. They part for a breath as she feels her face warm up, "Sorry, I'm probably awful at that." she mutters, her breath coming in quick gasps. He runs his long fingers through her auburn hair and smiles at her, "You did fine. Practice makes perfect right?" She can't help herself as her thighs press together, the friction giving her the only outlet she could have right now as they kiss again. Her clumsy attempts quickly improve as he pulls away for the second time. They start the long walk home, silent save for her nervous giggle when they pass a pair of templars. He tries to contain his imagination of her wonderfully curvy body under her silk wrapper, but only the stares of the templars finally breaks her spell over him. She bounces her way to the door when they arrive, spinning to smile and enchant him once more, "You know you should tell me about the places we could go out there!" 

She sits on the bed, her dress tucking under her thick thighs and resting her bare feet against his legs. His gaze traces from her cute, small toes and up her legs before resting into her deep blue pools of eyes. Her excitement, both for the wonders he speaks of and her very real physical urges, threatens to sweep her away. She sits forward, in an unladylike fashion where much more than a modest amount of her thighs show to the smith across from her, while he tells her of the world outside. Great canyons whose walls are lined with crystals the size of wagons, dark caves stretching to the very heart of the world below, and a vast white sea filled with brine water as wide as the flying ornithopters could reach. When the deep ring of the clocktower strikes a single ring, Kenny stands from the bed. His mind forcing his body to leave before he gives into the temptation sprawling before him. "You could sleep in the bed with me tonight, Kenny." her chiming voice fans his desire even brighter than before. 

He smiles at her, the deep blue drawing him into their depths before he answers, "Maybe when we get this official. I don't know if I can trust myself while you're wearing that dress, beautiful." She tilts her head, but the questions she had will wait, as a rare impish grin breaks across her face. Her fingers rest on the hem of her dress, "Well it can come off quickly, if that's what you want Kenny." Molly sits back on her hip, letting more thigh and a small portion of her backside show as she lifts the hem slightly. "I..we can't. Not yet, I'm sorry darling." He starts to walk out but hesitates as he feels her get upset. She blushes, fear that she pushed too far races into her heart as she sits up. "I'm sorry if I upset you Kenny." Looking back into her now afraid eyes, he goes back to reassure her with a kiss. "You're fine, more than fine, I'll explain more later. Just, thank you so much Molly." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue to update as often as possible.


	3. Meeting the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly, Kenny, and Boris gather a crew before heading out into the Wastes. An introduction to the Undercity and the various factions in this wasteland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning of the Church's attitude* - I'm pansexual and in NO way condone the views of this fictional organization that I made up...That looks dumb but I don't know of what else to say other than they are based on an amalgamated mix of Islam/Catholicism/Evangelical Christianity/Judaism so they have some pretty shitty views on human sexuality and basic rights.

A strong aroma of moss smoke, heavy liquor, and heavy oils flows out of the Brass Lantern into the air around Boris as he enters the tavern. His short and stocky build wrapped in a traveling leather jacket and heavy cargo pants to keep the desert winds from cutting him to ribbons. His dark brown eyes dart around the tavern as he strolls to an empty table in the corner of the bustling tavern. Setting his heavy backpack on the floor next to his boots, he pulls a rolled moss cig from the tin on the side as he waits for the server. A few minutes later, after the heavy aromatic smoke from his cig joins the rest in the tavern, a young man walks to his table with a smile. "What can I get for you tonight, sir?" the boy's voice snaps the traveler out of his thoughts and draws his gaze with it's quick smile. "Ah, yes! I'll take a shellback kebab, a bottle of mead, and some info if you can spare a moment." Boris places a fifty bit piece on the table with his best salesman smile. 

The boy eyes the older man for a second before smiling, "Sure thing, sir. What ya need to know?" He waits to hear the question before picking up the bits. Boris takes his heavy cloth hat off his salt and pepper hair, running his hand through the short mess, "I'm looking for a young girl that works here, Molly. Got any news about her?" The boy nods, a curved smile crosses his face for a second before he takes the coin off the table, "I can't talk about that one, Erica and Peter have forbidden us from doing so. I'll bring your change right back with your food, sir." Boris holds his hand up before the server can leave, his tone less friendly than he originally intends, "On your way back, let Erica or Peter know Boris is waiting for them. And keep the change as the tip, kid." As the boy leaves Boris drags hard on the cig before leaning back with his hat back on his head. 

A quiet falls over the tavern as Boris waits in his booth. A miner sitting nearby leans over, his voice barely above a whisper to the traveler, "She got fired for not joining the girls upstairs. Caused a scene with her smith boyfriend here on the way out. Erica's been a dagger's edge away from gutting people since then." Boris nods at the man, tossing a coin his way for the warning from one of his many pockets, "Thanks for that, guess I better brace myself for a bitch then." With a chuckle the miner leaves with his companions. Boris watches as the staff at the bar becomes nervous, the serving boy walking out with his food on a clay plate and a tall bottle of mead balanced alongside it. Following beside him is a well dressed man with braided black hair and cold, silver eyes. The boy quickly sits the food and drink down, bowing to the men before making himself scarce. His voice as crisp as the dark silk suit he wears the man offers no smile as he speaks, "You requested an audience, Boris I presume?" 

Boris takes a heavy drink from the mead before answering, "Yep. Boris Nordison, from Center. I'm the one who paid you to gather the cart, gear, and shellbacks. I assume you've already done so?" He starts to chew into the kebab as Peter sits across from him. "Ah, yes. The boy lead me to believe you were asking about something else. We do have the gear waiting in the stables for you, Mr. Nordison." the man's voice retains it's measured tones even as he smiles and recounts the list to Boris. "Seven crates, two full saddlebags with saddles, three barrels of water, and three shellbacks for the expedition." Boris nods and takes another swig, "Good. You and your sister have definitely earned your pay. Now I'm looking for a crew to help out there in the Wastes, had a lead on a pretty girl that wanted to explore out there..." Peter's hand comes up and with a nod he answers the question Boris hasn't asked yet, "She's no longer employed here, nor with any legitimate tavern in the Cities. You know the smith that recommended her?" 

Boris tilt's his head, "Kendal? Yes, he is tagging along for this so the Church know's what to claim from my find." He doesn't hold his tone when he speaks of the Church, and takes notice of the small moment of displeasure on Peter's face. The owner continues with the same unchanging tone, "Well, he has taken her when we kicked her out. No doubt he has introduced her to the Abby or even left her in the care of the nuns." Folding his fingers he motions towards the stairwell, "You're welcome to rest here before you depart, Boris. Hopefully you will find some adventurers that are willing to risk the deep desert." Boris watches the owner stand up and stroll calmly up the stairwell before the traveler finishes his food in silence. His mind bouncing around the possibility of other hirelings and exploring the Undercity once he finds Kendal. He finishes his meal and slides the half emptied bottle into his bag, departing for the Upper Landings.

Approaching the house, his mind returning from the checklist of things to do, the older man hears a girlish giggle from the home of his old traveling companion. Squinting at the adobe home in the noon-day sunlight he approaches with a smirk breaking his weather worn features. Knocking at the door Boris calls out, "If you're busy 'confessing' I can come back in about ten minutes old man!" The door flies open with a blur, and the stocky man is now eye-to-eye with a pale skinned girl. "Hello! Who are you?" she asks with a measured amount of restraint. She stands in front of the man with grease smeared across one cheek, her leather vest entrapping her modest bust and his gaze for a moment is lined with tools. Supple gloves cover her dainty fingers as they brace the door open and rest against her broad hips. Boris pulls his eyes up to her face, the bronze and amber-glass goggles keeping her auburn hair out from in front of the twin pools of cobalt that warms up even his weary body. 

"Ah, you must be Molly. My name is Boris and I'm here to hire you, although I didn't expect to find you here." His casual laugh following the statement quickly elicits a wide smile from her full lips. She steps aside and Kenny introduces them formally, while sitting them in the modest dinning room. After the greetings Kenny, Boris, and Molly begin to discuss the details of the expedition in earnest. The pay he offers, along with any loot that they find in the desert, more than pay for the gear Kenny bought her and with plenty left over. She doesn't attempt to hide her excitement as they discuss the journey and precautions with details of the vast desert and the adventure they will begin tomorrow if all goes well. Kenny explains that the Church of Paradise will be assisting in the excavation of any crystals found in the cave, and recovering any found technology. "Yes, yes. You get to snatch up anything new that we find, if there is anything at all." Boris waves his hand at Kenny with a smile, "You used to be excited about the discoveries we made back in Center. Joining the Smiths suck all that excitement out like a well paid whore?" 

Molly chuckles at the crude joke, having heard worse growing up around the boys and girls of the Lantern, while Kenny squints his deep green eyes at the older man. "You shouldn't jest about the faithful, we haven't provoked that kind of insult Boris. But yes, I'm still excited about the findings, I just now have someone paying me to go find them." He smiles and joins Boris in a small laugh, the older man pulling his half finished bottle of mead out. Offering it to the pair, who respectfully decline, before drinking more of the sweet fermented honey. "So we need another guard, maybe two. And I plan on grabbing up a sawbones from the Undercity, don't want to be in the desert without a doctor." Molly smiles as Kenny volunteers her and himself to search for a pair of mercenary workers. She sits forward, "I know of a place that traveling guards go once they leave the Lantern." Her smile never fading, "There is a place called Hyrkle's Hovel in the Undercity." With that they travel to the stairwell, and split company only once they descend the Stairs while setting up a meeting for the morning 

Kendal leads the pair to the darkened Undercity, his eyes cutting into the darkness around some of the less reputable buildings. Overhead amber crystal lights hang over the doors of more well off businesses and the main walkway, but outside of the dark orange glow shadows dance in side corridors and homes. Quickly walking down the main walkways, Kendal follows the tin and stone signs for Hyrkle's Hovel down two more levels into more darkness. Small patches of glowing lichen and fungus light up around standing water tanks and the outhouses for the citizens of the Undercity. Taking a turn around a massive pillar that reaches up to the Landings floor they finally lay eyes on their destination. A bright crystal glows inside a red-tinted glass chamber illuminating the sandstone around the entrance and the hammered metal sign for Hyrkel's Hovel. "Well. This looks less reputable than I would like." Kendal says to his young companion, who was watching a drunken merchant relieve himself against the side of a stairwell while singing a popular tune. "Let's hope we find someone sober enough to join up." he says as they walk inside. 

Loud music, coming from the taverns antique radio system, echoes around the modest tavern. A long stone bar with a dozen stools, all but one filled with a drinking patron, rests in the back. A half dozen tables clutter the floor with people cheering, singing along, or drinking in silence. Five men at one table toss bits in front of a cheering woman as she lifts the miner's vest from her rather large breasts for everyone to see. The cheers and swearing almost drown out the music as one of the men takes a shot and pours it down the woman's open mouth. Molly blushes as she looks away from the woman's exposed chest and focuses on getting to the empty stool quickly. The song ends as she sits down, and the monotonous tone of a Central News anchor begins a weather report. "Hey, you look new. Wha's your name, gorgeous?" A gruff and very drunk voice comes from beside her, forcing her to jump a little in surprise. 

Kendal steps up to the drunken man as he leans towards Molly, ready for the man to try something stupid. She smiles, to his surprise, and answers the dark skinned miner, "My name is Molly. I am new to the area, looking to find a good gun for hire, know anyone?" The man chuckles and nods, "Molly? Tha's a pretty name for a pretty girl. Yeah I know a couple guys and gals that are eager to hop out in the wastes." She smiles, her deep blue eyes drawing him in as she looks around, "Thank you dear, who are they?" Kendal, unsure why he feels so angry that this man is hitting on the girl he turned down just a few nights ago, steps up and orders a couple of drinks for himself, Molly, and the man. Molly watches as the man nods to Kendal and his drunken smile comes back, "Well there are some boys from Center looking for some action, and then there is that tribal girl over there. Bitch can be feisty...better not hire her if you want to keep all yer teeth! HA!" His laughter is interrupted by a loud belch as he falls forward onto the bar slightly. 

Molly looks around the room to where he clumsily pointed, seeing a pair of ominous looking men wearing revolvers on their hips. The pair are at a table with a merchant, passing a piece of paper back and forth between the three of them. Kendal nods at her and makes his way toward the pair, his giant figure cutting through a small crowd on the way. She turns on the stool to look at the woman he was weary about, and watches in shock as a bronze skinned woman slams a massive miner's arm down in victory at their table. Cheering onlookers exchange coin and the woman scoops a pile of bits into a leather satchel with a hearty laugh. The woman stands nearly as tall as Kendal, with dark black hair pulled into an ornate braid. Leather and bone armor cover most of her hourglass figure, with gauntlets sitting on the table next to her. White ritualistic tattoos and scars cover the exposed skin on her arms and legs, branching out in fractal patterns that draw the admirer's eyes across toned muscle. She looks over at Molly with deep golden eyes and a wide smile, "You like what you see, little one? Or you want to take a shot at me next?" 

Walking towards the suddenly blushing Molly, the bronze goddess parts the crowd with her eyes alone. "No, ma'am. Looking to hire a guard for an expedition. How about it?" she stammers the sentence out before thinking. The drunken man looks between the women, and laughs. "Told ya to avoid the big tribal, Molly. This cunt is..." his words are cut off by a swift jab into his throat. The tribal's hand darts back up with the speed of a sand viper's strike and grips the man's belt before unceremoniously tossing him back onto the floor. "What did you just call me, shit for brains?!" She growls at the coughing and gurgling man as he staggers up, piss running down the front of his pants. In the span of a heartbeat the man eyes up his attacker, squints his dark eyes in concentration, and then promptly turns to run out the door as if his life depended on it. Molly feels her heart skip a beat, and she looks away for a moment in surprise before she feels eyes on her. "Name's Marrah. Still wanna hire a 'tribal cunt', darling?" 

Looking into the woman's golden eyes, Molly nods. "I want to hire you, yes. You don't seem to be a cunt to me." Marrah smiles at the young girl, who returns it with her own enchanting smile. She motions at Kendal as he walks back from the other table, a curious expression on his face. "He and another named Boris are leading this expedition into the desert. My name is Molly, by the way, and his name is Kendal." After making polite introductions Marrah nods at the pair and signs onto the trip. As they mention when they would be leaving, the young adventurer notices that Marrah's tone toward Kendal is more cautious. Marrah let's the pair know she will meet them in the morning near the city's gate before taking her leave. She shakes Kendal's hand with a firm, almost challenging grip, and Molly's with a gentle squeeze. Molly can't help but notice how different Marrah's hands feel versus her own. Marrah has strong, scarred, and somewhat rough skin while Molly's hands were soft and delicate. 

The pair leave, heading back up to the Landings with very little spoken between them. Molly looks at her companion and smiles, "Something wrong, Kenny?" Her pale hand slips into his for a moment as she waits for him to answer. They pass under the tall amber lights of the Landings before he speaks, "Tribal people like her often ignore the Canticles and actively avoid men and women of the cloth." He squeezes her hand before letting go to open his door, the blue lights flicker briefly between his fingers and to the metal door. "Not only that, she seems to almost drool over you." He smiles as she prances inside and kicks her leather boots off at the entryway. Molly looks back at him quizzically, "Why is that such a bad thing? Maybe she likes me?" Her teasing tone and wide smile do little to set his mind at ease.

Kendal unhooks his belt and tools before tossing them onto the tidy table. His deep voice adopts a teacher's cadence, one he learned during his training by the Church, "The natural orders of the world should be held sacred, least they tempt us to corruption and daemonic possession during the long Nights. When the Lord made man and woman, he decreed that their holy duty was to go forth an multiply." He sits down on the chair and removes the boots from his feet as she sits on the table, her gaze trailing around to various tools. He knows she is hearing him, but wishes she would listen to him instead. "So it's unholy to tie into a relationship that cannot multiply, and it goes against the natural order of things from Paradise. The Canticles often teach of the wonders we lost when..." He stops when she pulls the goggles from her auburn hair and rests them on the table, "I'm probably boring you with this aren't I?"

Molly, afraid to make him upset, shakes her head. "Not at all," she says with just a small lie weaving it's way from her full lips, "I'm just really sleepy." Her smile and small bounce as she slides from the table set Kendal's mind away from the conversation and onto more basic topics. He returns her smile and nods, "I'll stay on the chair again, and we might be leaving in the morning so let's get some rest. Sweet dreams, Molly." He embraces her, and catches her eyes for a moment before they kiss. Still hesitant and nervous she improves greatly the longer it goes on. Their lips part, heavy breaths meeting in the space between, and she saunters her way up the stairs with a fresh blush across her cheeks. The weary, and guilty, smith retires to his chair with a heavy grunt. Molly quickly disrobes and runs herself another bath, eager to feel the warm waters across her smooth skin as heat flares in her stomach again. She gives into a familiar rhythm as her fingers dance across her nether-lips until her delicate toes curl in release. 

The next morning the duo head out to the meeting spot, a food stall that Molly and Kendal regularly pass on their way home. The stall is made of the same sandstone and stone that most of the other buildings are made from, but painted in bright blues and greens. The aroma of cinnamon and aromatic mosses fill the air around the busy stall while the three teenage workers race to keep the rice bowls and shashlik coming to a hungry crowd. "Oh wow, I've never seen them this busy. I wonder if every morning is this hectic." Molly muses as she bites into the sanddancer shashlik, the cubes of meat and peppers still steaming hot. She quickly whimpers and blows it to cool off the delicious meat as she chews the bite scalding her mouth. Kendal laughs as he eats a bowl of rice, beans, and spicy peppers. "I think they are. They look like a favorite of miners and some of the peacekeepers." He watches as the eldest of the workers tosses two skewers out of a clay box with a smile breaking across his face, "Catch Marrah!" 

Kendal watches as the shashlik is plucked effortlessly out of the air with a deep laugh by the tribal walking towards them. "Thanks Valeyz!. Here, your turn!" She yells back over the bustle before tossing a ten bit piece at the boy. He fumbles the catch and the coin bounces into the stall to the laughter of his younger sister and brother. Turning a light shade of red he joins them laughing and jumps back into work. "Eh, kids. They gotta learn sometime. Am I early?" Marrah asks while tearing into the still hot kebab without hesitation. Molly chuckles and looks around, "I think Boris is going to be here soon, and hopefully he has the sawbones he went looking for." Kendal nods, his attention on the pair of bone axes on her belt. "That's what you are going to use in the desert?" His question comes out gruff, and Molly notices his tone. Marrah smiles, either not noticing or ignoring his attitude, "Yeah, made from dune-hound shoulder bone. It's as sharp as any metal razor here and I can use the hooks to pull down creatures that are stupid enough to underestimate a dainty girl in the sands."

Before the Smith can answer Molly hears the loud, accented voice of Boris cut over the crowd. "Oi! Found a fucking treat, I did! You guys...whoa." he comes running at them with a wide smile that never fades even as he looks up and down their new companion. Marrah's golden eyes meet his after a heartbeat, but her smile quickly returns in full force with his next question. Boris looks between Molly and Kendal as he asks, "Please tell me you guys are hiring this bronze goddess with the wicked axes." Kendal sighs as Molly's voice coo's out over him, "Yes, and the goddesses name is Marrah. Bronze goddess, this small man is Boris. Our boss." Kendal's sigh quickly turns to a grunt of displeasure even while Marrah nods and takes the man's hand from his hip. Shaking it she watches as he feigns offense, grasping his chest with his free hand and gasps, "Why, Miss Molly. You know my height is perfectly average in Center." A man in a white jacket joins them as Molly's mouth moves faster than her mind, "I wasn't referring to your stature, sir." 

Clasping her hand over her mouth she feels a knot quickly form in her stomach. A heartbeat of silence fills the air between the four adventurers before a single, abrupt laugh comes from the newcomer. Boris starts laughing from his stomach as he uses the excuse to lean against the muscular woman. Marrah snorts between laughs, much to her slight embarrassment, and holds the man up with ease. Even Kendal breaks his frown to chuckle at the unexpected joke. Molly starts to apologize but Boris waves her off with tears running down his face. "It's all good. You are a keeper for sure, Molly." Nodding, the young girl blushes as the rest of the laughter dies out. Marrah helps Boris back to his feet then he wipes his face then stands next to the newcomer, his arm out in an introductory gesture. "This is Xavier, a sawbones from Sidhe. He agreed to join us for the trek."

Xavier stands shorter than Kendal, but around Marrah's height. A bleached white leather jacket covers the majority of his frame, with a red cross embossed across over the heart and back. Black hair is pulled into a tight braided ponytail while the sides of his head are shaven in Sidhe custom. He looks a little younger than Kendal, but not as young as Molly, with smooth olive skin and dark brown eyes. Holding his hands out in welcome he bows, "Thank you for having me. Hopefully you won't need my services and this trip will be a well paid waste of time for me." His voice is quiet and calming, and the joke elicits a chuckle from both Marrah and Boris. Nodding to the man, Boris turns to the rest of the party before speaking. "We can leave out today before twilight and we should make it to the place with almost a tenday before the night. Sound good?" With affirmatives and cheers they discuss meeting at the Gate in a few hours before splitting company. 

Molly and Kendal gather a few extra parts before heading to the wagon. Xavier and Marrah await them as they approach through the large metal and stone Gate to the city. Xavier's pack rests at his side on the cart, and a long barreled rifle sits beside him. Kendal recognizes the heavy caliber of the breech loaded rifle, and wonders how the slim man manages to fire it without being tossed to the ground. The sawbones smiles while pulling dark green goggles down over his already dark eyes, "Welcome, Boris will be back soon. He had to go wrangle the last shellback." He motions toward the emerald green carapaces of the two massive beetles near the cart, large leather and chitin saddles resting on the center of a heavy shell. Soft clicking and chirping noises come from the two tame bugs as Marrah checks the straps. 

Standing as tall as the Smith, each shellback drone like this would be able to haul the cart with ease. Their six strong legs end in wide, paddle-like feet tipped with claws for spreading such bulk across dunes. She looks back after patting one on the plated head, "Molly, you ever ride one of these before?" Walking up as Kendal loads the cart with their gear, the pale girl shakes her head. "Nope, I've only seen the few ridden by traders when they would stop by. They are very pretty up close." She stares into the pitted surface of the shell, and her delicate fingers run across a deep groove near the thorax. Marrah smiles and takes her hand, her strong fingers gently guiding her friend's to pat the shellback's head. "They like it when you give them scratches here, and don't be afraid of him." Molly smiles and wonders why her heart races as she scratches the scale-like patch next to his massive mandibles. The shellback nearly purrs in joy before a loud shout breaks the spell over Molly. 

"Gah! Move you dumb, fat, bitch!" Boris' voice echoes down the path as he almost drags a smaller, but bright orange colored, shellback through the Gates. It's saddle jostles and twists as he slips and falls onto his backside. Kendal laughs from the wagon, with another quick laugh escaping Xavier. Molly wonders what is scaring the poor thing, but her attention is quickly stolen by Marrah's figure darting forward like a dune-hound pouncing. She grabs the reigns from the swearing Boris, and quickly starts to whisper to the shellback. Her tanned hands a blur as they fix the saddle and straps, then her voice cuts the stunned silence that has fallen over the others. "She is a baby, you shit-shoveling idiot! You gotta coax her with pats and food, not trying to drag her across the stone." Pulling himself up, Boris nods and looks at the tribal with an apologetic smile, "I didn't know she was a baby Marrah, just thought she was stubborn. Thanks for getting her down here, and I am sorry if I offended." Marrah nods and hands him the reigns before patting his shoulder. "You got a baby female, she will be three times the size of the others in a few years and produce hundreds of eggs. Treat her with respect and you'll have a loyal companion for the rest of her life." 

They quickly hook up the young female to the wagon, and the hidden power in her legs easily pulls the cart to match the pace of the other two. Kendal and Boris take a shellback each with Molly, Marrah, and Xavier riding in the back of the cart with the supplies. Steady pacing and the incredible endurance of their shellbacks mean the party can move for the entire day in the wagon, and camping only in the deepest part of twilight. Molly spends her days tinkering and learning how to piece the turret together with Kendal's instructions as he rides next to the wagon. His deep voice sending shivers down her stomach when she picks up the technique easily, and his attention on her gets more than a few blushes as they camp during the twilight. The party leaves the roadside after three days of travel, their direction heading towards the unexplored canyon lands east near the vast desert. 

Four days into the travel, they had all become acquainted enough to ask about the occupations and lives outside of the job. Xavier looks to the young Molly as she tinkers with a crystal-array, "You a Smith?" Marrah, curious as well, looks over at the pale girl with suncream across her cheeks. "No, there are no female Smiths apparently. I am just learning how to tinker and repair things, but I would love to try it out!" Her voice lifts in optimism and joy about her craft. She motions at the heavy gearbow beside her, "I'm also getting better with my bow, thanks to some tips from Marrah." She looks over towards the tribal warrior, and finds her golden eyes already on her. Molly's face blushes as she quickly looks to Xavier, "Not bad. I didn't think they let anyone else learn the craft without some type of sacred oath." Kendal and Boris are riding too far ahead to hear their conversation, but that doesn't stop Molly from looking toward Kendal as if for an answer. 

Her voice comes quietly to the doctor as she glances down at the bow, "Maybe not. I didn't think it was that big of a deal to learn how to work machinery." Xavier nods and sits forward to talk in a hushed whisper to the pale girl. "You know why right? That they hide this knowledge behind oaths and doctrine?" Molly, taken aback by the sudden gravity in his soft voice and intense stare, looks into his rich brown eyes. "So it doesn't fall into the hands of those who would use it to harm others?" She asks, her stomach cold from his gaze. Shaking his head the sawbones sits back and looks at his right sleeve intently as he answers. "No, dear Molly. Have you seen a Templar hold restraint on a 'heretic' or been given anything from the Church proper without paying for it?" Marrah looks at Molly's soft features as the realization dawns upon the youth. 

Her eyes flash, "They are not all like that. Kenny has given me plenty without asking anything in return." The edge in her voice wears away quickly, "But, I can see how it looks for so many of them to prosper while we toil away." Xavier nods at her, and glances at the tribal woman for her reaction. Marrah, knowing full well how power corrupts people, nods and smiles at the sawbones. His accented voice comes to Molly in a conspiratorial whisper, "I know you and Kenny are, interested in each other. I meant no offense with my words, dear Molly." She blushes as she sits back and smiles at the sawbones, "It's that obvious, is it? I know you don't mean to offend Xavier." Marrah chimes in with a chuckle, "If it was more obvious you two would be rutting on the wagon, darling." Marrah and Xavier laugh as Molly's blush matches the fiery streaks in the sky. 

That twilight at camp the party gathers around the grill, a crystal-powered cooking device that heats the area around it while providing some bright light. Kendal and Molly tinker with the turret, finishing the triple barrel mounting before dinner finished cooking. She rests her pale, small hand across his dark forearm with a smile before standing up in front of the sitting Smith. Her tight pants hug every curve of her broad ass and thick thighs, and in the light of the grill he enjoys every little detail as she bends back down to pick up her tools. His own pants growing tight from arousal, he catches her eyes on his lap. Biting her lip and quickly swaying to the finished food Molly feels her own lap warming and she tries to ignore the wetness she is feeling. 

Boris is stirring the pot of thick stew and chatting with Xavier about the types of spices he is used to from Sidhe, eager to try them out soon. Xavier simply nods and explains to the short man about the tall mushrooms growing all over the city an the extensive variety of mosses growing inside them. Marrah smiles at Molly as she approaches, "It's not that cold out, darling." Her golden eyes trace down Molly's collarbone and to her thin linen shirt where her large nipples were pressing their way through. Quickly the girl covers her breasts with her arms, "It's rude to stare, Marrah." her voice is teasing, but the fire in her belly grows downward even quicker. Embarrassment sneaks into her mind, as she steals a glance at Marrah's chest. Each almost twice the size of her own, she imagines a small brown peak to each of her bronze mounds that contrasts her own wide pink tops. "Rude, maybe, but I can't help it." Marrah's voice brings her back as they pick up a bowl of the stew together. 

Molly sits next to the grill, her vest now pulled shut to hide her breasts. Kendal sits next to his protege and the tribal warrior, his deep voice muttering out a small prayer before he eats. Boris and Molly wait for his invocation to conclude before they start to eat, but Marrah and Xavier dive into their stew as soon as they sat down. "So, what brought you to Cliffside from Sidhe?" Boris asks the sawbones. Sitting with his legs folded together and eating nearly silently Xavier looks towards Boris and then to the crew. He places the bowl down in the center of his legs and speaks, "I was chosen from my clutch to travel where doctors were needed. My matron heard the requests of the Church and decided to send me there." His voice level as always, even as his eyes beam with pride, "I was the best choice to come here and help out." 

The tribal raises her eyebrows, "Clutch? Like from eggs? Were you hatched?" Her voice carries no ill meaning, simple curiosity is the only tone she has. He still chuckles with a rare broad smile, "No, not really. We are trained in the ways of the body in groups of ten called clutches. I was raised with the same nine people until I came of age and was sent to Cliffside. It's just another name for family." Nodding Marrah slurps down some more stew, content with the answer. Molly smiles at Xavier and sits forward, in eagerness and to relieve her incessant need, "So your family were all doctors like yourself? What about your parents?" Kendal watches her, his eyes tracing the curve of her back and down to the small exposed inch or two of a crevasse sticking above her pants. 

Boris nods, curious as well, before adding, "If you don't mind sharing that, I am curious too about who your 'matron' was." Xavier sneaks a quick bite before answering, "I do not mind. I didn't know my birth parents, I was chosen for the clutch before I could walk. My matron is Yviss, and she is one of the youngest in Sidhe. We are all trained in the medical field, but our talents vary as with every humans." Xavier and Boris talk about the city of Sidhe, filled with giant fungus and mossy caves, while Marrah joins in with crude jokes about the mushroom's shapes. "I'm going to get some rest, sweet dreams everyone." Molly chimes in, her thighs no longer enough relief for the now blazing desire in her loins. The crew wish her sweat dreams as she stands up, her ass pressing back into Kendal's shoulder. 

Kendal looks at the broad ass taking up his vision for a too short moment, before Molly strolls towards her tent. His own arousal pressing hard into his pants, he drinks in every sway and bounce of her cheeks before retiring to his own tent. Laying back after taking his boots off, Kendal starts to relieve his own stresses from the long day. A tent away Molly's own pants are around her ankles as her fingers dance between the soft hairy lips of her mound. Biting the leather of her vest and doing her best to keep quiet she lets her mind flicker between fantasies. Her free hand rubs up the curve of her stomach before running under her linen blouse to her unbound breasts. Squeezing her bit sized areola, curling her fingers deep into a very sensitive spot a few inches inside her soaked love tunnel, and holding down a moan, Molly finally squirts her release down her legs. Shaking she rides her knuckles until her orgasm fades into a warm glowing ember. 

Her fingers dance around a moment more before she sits up and inspects the mess she made. Unconsciously pulling her fingers to her lips, she tastes her womanhood with hope that Kendal enjoys the flavor as much as she does. A small part of her worries the others might have overheard her as she cleans the mess up with a small fibrous towel. She cleans on her knees with her broad, exposed ass up in the air and her mind dancing between even more fantasies of Kendal's large member sliding in and out of her. A few fantasies of Marrah's tanned fingers exploring her milky skin sneak across her mind, and she can't help but hum in excitement. Sliding into her bedroll Molly drifts into her dreams with a smile across her face. 


End file.
